Forever and Always
by sapphirerose421
Summary: "Shinichi grinned at him, "that's a promise for forever and always. Together." he said softly, before turning to rush away before his lover came back to his senses. It's New Years and Kaito relearns a lesson on what is important. A new years kiss connects a thief and a detective. Fluff. KaiShin. Drunk!hakuba and shinichi. HAPPY NEW YEARS!


**Hi everyone! This is a little New Year's fic that I just thought of. I hope you will enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DCMK ( think this is a given by now)**

 **Warnings: Ooc-ness, drunk characters, kissing?, grammar errors**

* * *

Kaito frowned as Shinichi stumbled towards him, grinning with a drink in hand. His arms came up instinctively to catch the detective as he collapsed into Kaito.

"Kaito~~! You're here!" called the azure eyed detective cheerfully, cheeks flushed pink due to his alcohol consumption, Kaito surmised.

Kaito sighed, looking away to hide his blush at the sight of his delectable lover who was currently looking at him with wide, uncomprehending eyes. He turned back when he felt Shinichi's head hit his chest with a light thump, the dark haired detective was unconscious. This was _not_ what he expected when the got a call he second he stepped off a plane from Hokkaido. Speaking of the call, where was the caller…?

Amethyst colored eyes surveyed the high class bar expertly looking for the distinctive blond hair that belonged to the british detective. As much as it irked him, Shinichi and Hakuba got along spectacularly ever since their first meeting and ended up in a five hour nerdfest conversation about Sherlock Holmes and rigor mortis before Kaito dyed Hakuba completely green, skin and all, and physically dragged his boyfriend away so they could get back to their date. Despite his petty pranks on the blond whenever he was in the vicinity of his beloved, Hakuba's friendship with Shinichi continued to grow. Apparently enough to be at a bar together on New Year's Eve. Kaito forcibly swallowed down his jealousy. It would do him no good seeing as he owed the bastard for calling him about Shinichi being completely smashed.

He soon spotted the distinct blond hair heading his direction. Saguru walked towards Kaito, stumbling slightly. "Kuroba? What are you doing here?"

Kaito felt a vein pop, "You called me here, you idiot," he gritted out. Hakuba grinned in a distinctly un-Hakuba-esque manner, "Oh right! You need to pick up your jewel, thief-san!"

Kaito felt the urge to slam his head into the nearest brick wall grow stronger, but he ignored it in favor of shifting the load in his arms. "Hakuba…" he said darkly.

"Hmm?" the other answered, clearly too drunk to pick up the mood.

"Care to explain why you and Shinichi are so clearly drunk together on New Year's Eve?" he questioned, tone sickenly sweet as he smiled so brightly that there were stars surrounding him.

Hakuba paused. Eyebrows scrunching together as he tried to recall the reason for their drinking.

Kaito tapped his foot impatiently (and a little turned on considering Shinichi was breathing rather deeply into his neck), the situation doing nothing to help his ire and budding jealousy.

"Ah!" Hakuba exclaimed suddenly, looking like he unlocked the mysteries of the universe.

"Kudo suggested it!" he said excitedly, looking proud of himself for remembering.

Now it was Kaito's turn to be puzzled, his detective hated alcohol (and generally anything that clouded the mind) and actively stayed away from it. The only other time he had seen Shinichi drunk was at the Police Headquarters Christmas Party when he had too many drinks forced on him. Why would Shinichi of all people suggest drinking?

Oblivious to Kaito's inner turmoil, Hakuba continued, "He said something 'bout Kaito (Said person flinched at the blonds use of his given name) uh.. Yea… said Kaito ditched him for the New Year. Was really sad 'bout it too. Looked kinda like an abandoned um… compressed dog in the rain… Puppy, yea, that's what it's called" Hakuba mumbled, voice drifting off as he pondered the idea of compressed animals.

Kaito was shocked. Sure, he had told the detective that he might not make it back from his tour to celebrate the new year with his beloved but the detective seemed fine about it. Augh, he was an idiot. Of course he wasn't okay! Shinichi, being Shinichi, was probably thinking about Kaito's career. How could he be so selfish. To lose sight of something so important. Damn, he really deserved a beating with Aoko's broom. Of course, he should also thank her considering her threats were what brought him to return home earlier than expected.

Kaito pulled Shinichi up to carry him, his body fitting snugly against Kaito's own. He buried his face in Shinichi's hair, breathing in his scent. He promised himself to never forget the treasure he had in Tokyo, a treasure more valuable than any other that has passed through his hands. He turned to the still rambling detective, "Come on Hakuba, I'll bring you home."

Kaito stepped outside of the bar, feeling the cold wind against his skin and the warm heat of his boyfriend who attempted burrowed deeper into Kaito's chest in defense against the cold weather. Just as he took a step towards his car, the bell rang through, interrupting the silent night, the famed Ekoda Clocktower signalling midnight and the start of a new year. Kaito stopped and looked in the direction of the tower, reminiscing about his first "meeting" with his soulmate. By the third ring, Shinichi stirred in his arms, reacting to the sound. He mumbled a bit, arms coming up to grasp around Kaito's neck. He smiled sleepily at Kaito.

"You're here," Shinichi mumbled, childish awe apparent in his voice.

Kaito smiled down at his detective, his treasure, "always," he murmured quietly.

As the twelfth bell rang out, Shinichi leaned up, lips meeting Kaito's.

"mmm...happy," he slurred before falling back into unconsciousness, a small smile on his face, leaving a stunned Kaito standing in a parking lot of a bar on New Year's Day with a drunk blond mumbling about puppies behind him, blush evident on his face.

Kaito brushed his bangs back with his hand as he looked down at the sleeping detective. He let out a weary but content sigh, hand moving to brush the others bangs away from his face, "Really Shinichi, what am I going to do with you… I'm happy too."

* * *

 **One Year Later**

Kaito smiled from his place leaning against the wall, near the fireplace as he watched his friends and family laugh and chatter. The Kudo manor filled with the happy laughs of their close friends and family as they all awaited the new year together. He watched as Kazuha lectured Heiji on alcohol consumption, Kogoro drunkenly flirting with his wife, Eri, who looked torn between amused and annoyed, Sonoko chattering about the New Year's kiss to Ran while clinging to a red faced Makoto, Hakuba attempting to get close to Aoko while she chatted with Akako, Sato chatting with Megure despite Takagi's attempts to start a conversation, his own mother standing next to Jii, engrossed in some conversation, and the Kudo parents together in their own little world. It was lively and chaotic, just the way he liked it. Kaito smiled, glad he did not miss such a sight. Still, he frowned, it was almost midnight. Where was his boyfriend turned fiance?

Just as that thought crossed his mind, the clock hit twelve and the object of his affections bounced up to him, blue eyes alight with excitement, cheeks flushed a rosy pink. Kaito opened his mouth to say "Happy New Year" but was cut off as a mouth landed on his own. Kaito started, violet eyes wide as Shinichi kissed him soundly. His brain was overloading, they had been dating for 7 years but the detective still rarely kissed him first. Now he was doing it in front of all their friends and family.

Kaito was still stunned when Shinichi pulled away and planted a short peck on his cheek. Shinichi grinned at him, "that's a promise for forever and always. Together." he said softly, before turning to rush away before his lover came back to his senses.

Kaito recovered enough to process Shinichi's words, eyes widening as Shinichi turned away. He reached out to grab his lover and pulled him back spinning him to pin the azure eyed detective against the wall he was just leaning against. "You can't just _leave_ with that," he growled, pupils dilated, black swallowing violet as he took in the flustered appearance of his lover.

"I know what I want my first act for the new year to be…," he mumbled, leaning into his furiously blushing detective.

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

 **I hope that you enjoyed this, even a little.**

 **I honestly just let this happen so whatever happens was not planned. The only thing I planned was the kiss for forever… I have no idea how the rest of this came into being. I chose Hakuba for no reason whatsoever the other options were Hattori and Ran. I thought it would be funny to see drunk!Hakuba apparently. Also I have no idea how they became drunk. It just happened as I wrote and I went with it. Sorry if this is cringy.**

 **See you hopefully soon, with more Kaishin goodness for 2017!**


End file.
